Adding non-lighting elements to a space, such as speakers, alarms, motorized light fixtures and cameras, typically require adding wires to control these elements. In old or existing construction, adding non-lighting control capabilities usually involves “fishing” control wires behind finished ceilings, walls, and/or floors, which is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive. While not as expensive as retrofitting existing construction, in new construction there is still the material cost of the control wires, which can be expensive itself. Thus, a need exists in the art for power line non-lighting application controller processes and apparatuses with the features as described herein.